


dancing in the moonlight with you

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is an idiot, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muggle AU, Prom, School Dance, Song fic, but luckily braver than Scorpius otherwise they wouldn't get anywhere with their relationship, or idiots to lovers, some potter sibling love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Albus asks his best friend, Scorpius, to the end-of-school prom... but it doesn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122
Collections: Scorbus Song Fics





	dancing in the moonlight with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo! This is my own addition to the Scorbus Song Fic Collection! This is based on the song Can't See Straight by Jamie Lawson!  
> Hope y'all enjoy!  
> (Also, if anyone who wants to get involved in this and hasn't yet, then feel free to message me on twitter or tumblr!)

“I think you should just ask him,” James said as he poured his morning coffee, taking a sip far too quickly and burning his tongue. Albus let out a little laugh before sighing and sipping his own coffee. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Oh, I don’t know, he finds it weird that his best friend is asking him to prom, realises it means I’m in love with him, freaks out that I’m gay and decides to abandon me forever?” Albus rambled, shaking his leg rapidly under the table. Across from him, Lily rolled her eyes as she dug into her breakfast cereal. James crossed the room and took a seat, running a hand through his messy brown hair – he usually styled it better for college, but it seems the stress of his end of year exams is getting to him.

“Have you even met Scorpius?” James asked, his voice going slightly high with his disbelief. “He’s the nicest dude I’ve ever met and he’s not bad on the eye either. Seriously, Al, if you don’t hurry up and date him, I will.”

“You and your disastrous love life can stay far away from my best friend, thank you very much,” Albus deadpanned, downing the rest of his coffee and getting up to wash his mug.

Lily piped up from the table. “James is right though, Albus-”

“Don’t say that, you’ll only feed his ego.”

“- you should ask Scorpius to go to the prom with you. He won’t hate you or whatever other irrational thought is swirling through your mind.” Lily waved her spoon vaguely. “And he really is quite a catch.”

“Jesus, is he not safe from either of you?”

There was a knocking at the door that stopped either Lily or James from answering the question. He heard his mum answer it, an elated tone in her voice which could only mean that it was Scorpius at the door. He was here to walk to school with Albus and Lily, a tradition that they’d started when they first met in year seven, that Lily joined in on when she started school herself.

“Just ask him,” James whispered in his ear as he came up behind him. “Prom is in two weeks, ask him before somebody else does.” James was so close to him that Albus could feel the frame off his glasses against the side of his head. Albus rolled his eyes and stepped away, shaking his head slightly at his brother before picking his bag up and throwing it over his shoulder.

“Are you ready, Lils?”

“Actually, I was going to walk with Lorcan and Lysander today,” Lily said, referring to her God-mothers twin boys. Albus narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion, knowing secretly she was lying. However, Lily kept her face innocent and shrugged. “I’ll see you at school.”

“Hey!” A chipper voice called. Scorpius entered the kitchen and immediately wrapped Albus in a hug, overwhelming him with coconut shampoo from his morning shower and a slight smell of cinnamon which suggested he’d been helping his mum bake this morning before leaving for school. The Malfoys were ridiculously early risers, unlike the Potters who preferred to roll out of bed at the latest possible time – Lily was the worst for it.

“Hey, blondie,” James greeted, and even though Albus couldn’t see him, he could _hear_ the smirk on his face. Albus pulled out of the hug and allowed Scorpius to greet his siblings with an awkward wave. “You look good today, Scorpius. Did you do something different with your hair?”

Scorpius flushed a bright red, consciously reaching up to smooth his hair down against his forehead, small strands tapping against his glasses. He must have been reading on the walk here (a habit Albus never understood) as his glasses were only usually needed for reading. “I – er – nothing new,” he mumbled, coughing to hide his awkwardness.

James’ smile seemed genuine when he placed a hand on Scorpius shoulder and said, “well, it looks nice anyway.”

“Thank you,” Scorpius said as Albus sent his brother a look that said _‘stop flirting with my best friend’_. James seemed to get the hint and stepped away, taking his seat back at the table and Albus _swore_ that he and Lily high-fived under the table.

Albus rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that morning and grabbed Scorpius’ arm to pull him from the kitchen. He followed easily, shouting a goodbye to James and Lily and then to Albus’ mum before they were outside. Only then did Albus let go of his arm, even though he desperately wanted to keep the contact between them.

He didn’t know when exactly it happened, when Scorpius became his anchor that kept him from drifting into dangerous waters. He just knew that he was in love with him in the best and worst way possible. It seemed natural to Albus to fall in love with his best friend, the one person who stuck by his side throughout everything, who never said a bad word about him and who would stand up for him against bullies even when he couldn’t stand up for himself. Albus didn’t know a lot of things, but he did know he was born to be in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

He just wished Scorpius was born to love him back.

The walk to school was just as it was every day, except for the absence of Albus’ little sister. He knew why she did it – she wanted him to use the opportunity to ask him out, but Albus was not about to do that and lose his best friend forever. If he lost Scorpius, he lost everything, and he wasn’t quite ready to make that sacrifice.

Instead, he listened to Scorpius ramble about anything and everything, reciting random facts that would most likely be on their history exam that afternoon – that was Scorpius’ favourite subject. Though, if one was to ask him his favourite, he wouldn’t have an answer. But Albus knew, he spoke about history with more electricity than he did any other subject. The only other one that nearly matched was science, and that was because Scorpius was going on to study medicine once they’d completed their A levels – but, they had to get through their GCSE’s first.

Their school wasn’t a long walk and when they got there, the two boys went straight to their form room and got some books out ready to revise in the short time they had before their teacher would arrive for registration. Scorpius slightly loosened his green-and-silver tie as he read a paragraph from his history book and ran a hand through his hair, messing up all the work he’d done on it this morning. Albus sighed, he hated seeing exam stress on Scorpius’ face, especially because he was so brilliant and mostly just never believed in himself.

“Hey,” Albus said, reaching over to place a hand over his. “History is your best subject, you’ll smash this exam, I just know it.”

Scorpius softened slightly, his big grey eyes sparkling with what only could be described as love. “Thank you, Albus.” Scorpius turned his hand around to link their fingers together and he slightly squeezed it.

“Erm, Scorpius?” Both boys looked up to see the face of the voice that had interrupted them. Standing there was Yann Fredericks, a boy that – up until their final year – had been a major part of the bullying that they’d endured since starting school. They were on better terms now, and by better terms, it meant they simply didn’t speak anymore unless forced to in classes.

Scorpius’ eyes were wide as he looked at Yann with a bambi-like confusion. “Yes?”

Yann took a deep breath. “Okay, this might be a little weird and awkward, but I was just wondering if youwantedtogotopromwithme? I know things haven’t been great between us in the past but I was really hoping we could overlook that and start again? At prom? So…” he trailed off awkwardly, keeping his gaze fixed on Scorpius, whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

There was a moment of silence, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The whole room had heard and now everyone was waiting for Scorpius’ answer, but he seemed completely stuck for words. Finally, it was Albus who piped up, his anger getting the better of him.

“Is this some kind of joke?”

“Albus,” Scorpius warned, the first word he’d spoken.

Yann looked at him. “It’s not a joke.”

“What gives you the right-”

“Albus.”

Albus shut up and looked at Scorpius, and this time it was his turn to gape. He was stunned, not only at the fact that Yann had the audacity to ask Scorpius out, but that Scorpius had stopped him from sticking up for him. It was clearly a joke, something to get under Scorpius’ skin. Scorpius had came out the year before as bisexual, and had since been subject to many taunts and teases because of it. This was clearly one of them, but Albus was worried Scorpius wouldn’t see that. He was worried he’d say yes… and his chances would be ruined.

“Yann, that is very kind of you,” Scorpius started, “and very brave of you to ask, but I’m sorry, I’m… it’s just – I – erm-”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Yann said before Scorpius could finish his ramble. “There was no harm in asking though, right?”

Scorpius visibly deflated, because even though Yann had been the cause of bullying for years, he hated that he was hurting someone else. It showed the wonders of his kindness, the very thing Albus fell in love with the first moment they met and had been in love with ever since.

“I really am sorry,” Scorpius said. Just as Yann was about to walk away, Scorpius grabbed his arm. “Yann, if it’s any consolation,” – Scorpius lowered his voice – “I think there’s someone else who would really like to go with you.” Scorpius briefly flicked his eyes behind Yann, where his best friend Polly Chapman was sitting and then smiled at Yann before letting him go and sitting down. Yann smiled slightly too before nodding his head, giving an awkward wave as he went back to his seat.

Scorpius collapsed backwards in his seat, breathing heavily. “I feel sick,” he mumbled, before leaning over to place his head on Albus’ shoulder. Albus wrapped his arm around his friend and lightly patted his back. He scrambled for the right words to say, something to make him feel better rather than full of guilt that he had to reject someone. Instead, the only words he that fell out of his mouth were ones that could potentially make it worse.

“We could go together?” He spoke, almost too fast for Scorpius to catch. However, he did and Scorpius lifted his head from Albus’ shoulder.

“We could what?”

“Go to prom… together?” There was a slight pause where Scorpius was just staring at him with wide grey eyes, almost like he’d grown a second head. If Albus had looked long enough, he’d had seen the faint smile growing on his lips, but instead he looked away and made the situation so much worse. “As friends.”

#

Friends.

Of course he meant as friends.

Why would Albus Potter, his best and only friend, ever want to be anything more with him. With poor Scorpius Malfoy, a loner and a loser who is full to the brim with anxiety and talks more than he’s quiet. It makes sense that Albus wouldn’t like him like _that_. But as he stared at himself in the mirror, dressed in a dark blue velvet suit with a matching tie and mini Scorpius constellation cufflinks, he understood why Albus would never love him. Albus was the moon and stars and everything in between, Scorpius was… ordinary.

He’d said yes, of course. Going to prom with Albus as friends was better than not going at all, or worse: having to watch him go with someone else.

“You look wonderful,” his mum’s voice sounded from the door.

Scorpius covered his sad smile with a fake real one and turned to face his mum. She was wearing a pair of dungarees as she’d been out taking care of the garden – her most prized possession. After a brief illness, she’d become too weak to work, so she spent her time gardening or reading, when she wasn’t busy looking after her son when he came home crying from school because of bullies or a bad test. He remembered the fear of almost losing her; it still haunted him every single day. Scorpius crossed the room quickly to wrap her in a big hug.

“Woah, what’s this for?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around him. “Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

“Does a son need an excuse to hug his mum?” He asked as he (reluctantly) pulled away.

She stroked her hands over her cheeks and fixed a strand of hair that had fallen down in front of his face. “Of course not, sweetheart. Are you ready to go?”

Scorpius nodded and she took his hand as they made their way downstairs. Scorpius’ mum and dad had agreed to drop Scorpius and Albus off at the prom seeing as both Ginny and Harry were held up at work. They climbed into the car, driving the short distance to Albus’ house to pick him up. His breath caught short in his throat when Albus opened the door, dressed in a deep green suit and black tie, awkwardly fiddling with his sleeves. He knew Albus felt uncomfortable whenever they had to dress even slightly nicer than just jeans and a hoody, so he reached forward to grab his hand – knowing he was crossing the boundary of friends but also knowing he couldn’t leave Albus suffering with his insecurity.

“You look incredible,” he said sincerely. Albus stopped fidgeting and finally met his eye and smiled, and it was so beautiful and blinding and suddenly Scorpius felt a little dizzy.

“So do you,” Albus said as he chewed on his bottom lip. “Blue suits you.” Scorpius smiled too, a spark of hope igniting in his heart that maybe Albus meant it in a more-than-friends kind of way. He was about to respond when his dad shouted them from the car to hurry up. They got in the car and drove the rest of the way to the school.

Once there, his mum _insisted_ on having a photo of the two of them together because _‘it’s only once that your only son goes to prom!’_ , and even though he tried to protest, he definitely could not when Albus wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him in close for the picture. He kissed both of his parents goodbye and Albus gave them each a hug before they were on their way, heading into the school.

They decided to keep to the back, away from the dance floor and the punch bowl that had almost definitely been spiked with vodka. Instead, the simply enjoyed each others presence, joked in a way that had always come easy with the two of them, letting themselves celebrate the end of high school the way they wanted to.

Every time Albus looked at him, he felt electricity running through his veins, his head spinning every time Albus looked at him for too long or grabbed his hand. Every single touch was magical and Scorpius was falling harder and harder in love with him with every passing moment. And he thought, perhaps, that Albus was reciprocating his feelings.

“I do really need a drink, maybe we should risk the punch bowl,” Albus said as he stood up.

Scorpius shuffled awkwardly and nodded his head, hating the idea of drinking. His parents would kill him, but then he never had to drink it. Scorpius stood too and followed Albus across the room. They had to venture into a busier part of the room where the heat was suffocating. People were dancing everywhere, the music pounding in his ears the closer they got to the speaker. Students were bumping into him and he lost sight of Albus who was a little in front of him.

And all the air was sucked from his lungs.

He dug his nails into his palms and screwed his eyes shut, seeing swirling patterns in the darkness that seemed to dance in time to the brutal bass vibrating through his ears, igniting a headache in the forefront of his brain. He tried to open his mouth, he tried to suck as much air in as possible but nothing seemed to be coming. He clawed at the tie around his neck, desperate to loosen it, desperate to make way for air to enter his lungs.

He needed Albus. Albus could keep him calm no matter what; he was an anchor that kept him grounded.

He opened his eyes and tried to scan the room, but everything seemed a blurry mess and for the first time in his life, Albus didn’t stand out in the crowd.

Eventually, it Albus who found him. And because it was Albus, and Albus always knew what to do, he wrapped his arms around him and led him outside, telling the teachers that he just needed some fresh air. When they were outside, he let Scorpius collapse to the floor, and kept his arms around him, whispering to him to let him know he was completely okay.

It wasn’t until he could breathe properly that his body ignited under Albus’ touch, his pulse racing but this time in a good way. It wasn’t in an oh-my-god-I’m-going-to-die way, but more of a you’re-making-magic-under-my-skin kind of way. Scorpius looked up; connecting his grey eyes on to Albus’ green and it seemed like the entire world stopped for just a moment.

Above them, the moon hung in all its glory, shadowing them in a gentle moonlight that brightened Albus’ eyes. The music was quieter out here, only the faint sound carrying through to the outside. Scorpius could barely make out the words, but he could tell it had slowed down from the song that was on when they were inside.

“Do you… want to dance?” Albus asked. Scorpius could do nothing more than simply nod as he let Albus pull him to his feet. Albus was nervous, his hands shaking as he placed them on Scorpius’ waist. Scorpius wrapped his own arms around Albus’ neck and then they were swaying. Dancing chest-to-chest, feeling their heartbeat against each others.

They were so close.

Closer than they’ve ever been before. If Scorpius was brave he would lean down and connect their lips, he would whisper that he loved him, that he’s always loved him, that right then under the moonlight, he was magical. But Scorpius wasn’t brave. He was a coward who’d been in love with his best friend for years and couldn’t tell him, even now when the moment seem perfect, even when he suspected that Albus might love him back.

Albus was the brave one, proven when he spun Scorpius inside out and outside in, grabbing hold of him when he crashed back into his chest. The music was drowned out by their laughter that was loud and obnoxious, but they were the only two people in the world who could hear it.

“I love you.”

He didn’t mean to say it. Those three dangerous words were not meant to tumble from his lips and spill out onto the floor. They were never meant to roll off his tongue and meet the real world. They were supposed to stay inside, they were supposed to die with him. Yet, they didn’t. And those three words now hung in the air between them.

Just as he was about to backtrack, to somehow take them back, Albus pressed his lips to Scorpius’. It was gentle and kind, just like Albus. Albus. He was _kissing_ Albus. His best friend was kissing him, and Scorpius was kissing back. And nothing in the entire world had ever felt so right.

The moment ended far quicker than either of them would like and Scorpius internally cursed his body for needing to breathe. For a brief moment, he thought Albus was going to run away, tell him it was a mistake and that they should never see each other again. But, he didn’t.

“I love you, too,” he said instead.

And Scorpius crashed his lips back into Albus’ in a messy and desperate kiss, one full of ardour and appreciation. He felt dizzy, but Albus’ hands on his waist kept him grounded. He had never felt happier than he had in that moment, because he fell for Albus and Albus had fallen for him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments make the world go round :)  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


End file.
